Breaking Through
by FadedSilence
Summary: After winning the match against Isis, Kaiba fights to believe that he did the right thing only to realize he did just the opposite. If he doesn't act fast he might lose his last chance at finding something he never had. Love. (IsisKaiba.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Author's Note: Here is the sequel to "Without Words". It's an Isis/Kaiba, so please don't flame me that hard. I actually like this fic a lot and hope you do as well. Kaiba and Isis both might be a bit OC, so sorry about that. It's from Kaiba's p.o.v.  
  
Breaking Through  
  
By: FadedSilence  
  
I won. It was as simple as that, yet complicated. Why, I still didn't know. I mean, I had beaten her, changed my destiny and hers. I should have felt like I was on top of the world, instead I felt like I had just plummeted to the bottom of it. What was wrong with me? I got what I wanted, did what I came to do. So why the hell did I feel so bad?  
  
Because of Her  
  
Damn her! Thanks to her I can't even enjoy my victory, savior it for all it's worth and believe me it's worth a lot. Winning always is, at least to me. Losing isn't an option, it never has been. When your as powerful as myself, you pride yourself on your victories and not on loss. Nothing matters but killing your opponent, making them beg for mercy at your expense. Rubbing their nose in all the power and strength you have, watching them cower on there knees, looking up at you with fearful large eyes. Like a dog, a little lost puppy that's what they are. Or should be, but somehow this one is not. This girl, Ishtar Isis, is not like them, like mutts. No, she's strong.  
  
Like Me.  
  
Startled with the thought of something so absurd, I cough hard, my lungs racking in utter pain. I'm choking on my own spit it's so damn crazy. Like anyone could be like myself, there is only one Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba corp. And baby, that's me, the cold, evil bastard himself in the flesh. But, somewhere inside it doesn't ring true, not for a second because in my head I know different. I know Isis is strong. Her emotions hidden beneath those bottomless blue eyes so much like my own, that it frightens me. She too finds feelings a weakness and knows to keep them inside, where no one will ever find them. Controlling what she shows and what she doesn't, a smart girl. Keeping her opponents at a certain distance nessacary for proper defeat. Except this time, Isis slipped up big time and let everything out. Every last detail and screwed herself.  
  
Isis never had that distance to begin with.  
  
From the beginning, I could feel her hesitation in the duel to come, her unsure attitude. It was all there, visible for me to see. I knew just from one look at that face of hers, it was like reading a book. A very easy book. Her frown was a fake; her words no longer empty but filled with emotions so strong that it rivaled her attitude for the part. That courageous young woman I had grown accustomed to had been reduced to a weak nothing in less then a day. Isis had given up before the match had even started, she who had made the prediction of loss, was the one to lose. And it's because of a little thing called destiny.  
  
Something I changed.  
  
I took fate and made it to fit what I wished. And I wished to win. Isis thought for sure I would lose, she believed so much in that piece of gold shit hanging from her neck. Had so much faith, that when I attacked with my Blue Eyes, wiping her out, she didn't try to stop it. I think she saw the future and knew it wasn't pretty, that it finally let her see what she had thought was inevitable. Her defeat and my victory. I watched her collapse under my blast, saw her struggle to stand and then do the unthinkable. Kiss me. Yes, that bitch had the nerve to kiss me and walk away. Like it was so normal to be doing something to your enemy such as that. I wanted to push her away when our lips touched, knock her on her sorry ass, but I didn't. I just stood there and let her do it.  
  
And the worse thing is, I liked it.  
  
I loved every fucking moment of it, all the freaking two seconds it lasted. I actually enjoyed it, her being so close and looking into her ocean orbs, seeing what was there inside her head. All the pain and sadness of her brother's betrayal, the loyalty to him, and then something I didn't expect. I saw the loneliness too, a mirror image of myself. She longed to be loved, to be protected, a thing she never was. I knew this all from her eyes, they were like a story. One that I had read a billion times and knew by heart, because it was my story too. Down to the very last feeling and thought, but there was one that was not. Love. Isis loved me, as stupid as that may sound it was true.  
  
Someone actually cared about me and it wasn't my brother.  
  
The wind blew my hair about my face, the chocolate strands tickling my cheeks. I don't understand how or why she could. I mean I was a power hungry monster, winning my only real reason to live. My money was the only reason why someone of the opposite sex would even consider me a catch pursy. But not her, Isis was different and the sad thing was I didn't know it till I watched her walk away, her sobs echoing in my ears. The sounds of a broken heart. I didn't think it was even remotely possible for me to feel this way, but looking at her that day and hearing her cry. It hurt, I actually felt guilty.  
  
I had probably hurt the only person that had ever truly cared about me.  
  
Suddenly, I found myself wanted to go after her. Bring her back; tell her everything that this could work. That we could make it, I was determined to do it. And I would. Turning away I walked outside, the night air hitting me head on. Along with her.  
  
She was leaning over the railing of the blimp, her arms perched on the metal rail. Long raven strands blew about her tanned features and a long white dress whipped gently about her slim frame. She had sandals on her feet and golden earrings were strung through her ear lobs. A real goddess of the desert. I approached slowly, not wanting to startle her; I didn't want her to runaway this time. This time it would all be ok, that was a promise. I placed a hand on her shoulder, the material ruff beneath my fingertips and warm from her body heat. Ocean orbs caught me in their glare as she turned, her movements like silk, smooth and even. I could see she had been crying, the rim of red around her eyes giving that away. Her lips were set in a frown and her cheeks slightly flushed from the hot, sticky night air. It gave her the look of a queen, calm and composed, the very image setting my heart a flutter. My stomach twisted with nervousness at the very thought. Since when did I ever feel my heart jump like that? I almost never lost my cool, but I was sure coming close to it now.  
  
" What do you want Seto Kaiba? My dealings with you are done, I have nothing more to say to you." Bitterness was heavy in her words, but I also a heard a hint of pain and possibly regret. I knew she was faking her coldness, just as I was faking my coolness. Neither one of us wanted to face the fact that we cared for one another. Didn't want to be the one to break down first. Damn, why did she have to make things so hard? Women.  
  
" What? No hello? Don't tell me your still pissed about your loss, Isis. Or is there something else that is making you suddenly hate my presence?" My tone was mocking, more or less taunting. I was teasing her, making her mad in order to see if she would break first. I wanted to see if she still had a bit of that old Ishtar strength that made her so different from other girls.  
  
" I don't need a reason. Your presence is hateful and disgusting in itself." Her answer was short, but it gave me everything I wanted to know. The girl was still in there, the one I was attracted to. The weak one had seemed to disappear with my arrival, good I never liked that side of her any ways.  
  
" If I'm so disgusting then why did you kiss me in the first place? It's not like I asked for it or anything, hell I didn't even want it! So, why the hell did you do it?"  
  
" Because I loved you and still do. Are you happy, you ungrateful bastard? Are you? You got me; you made me the fool. Go ahead and laugh like the jerk you are." Tears were shining in her eyes and her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed. One of her hands went up and slapped me, hard, so hard that my face tilted with the impact of the small fingers to my skin. It surprised me, I didn't think anyone could ever hit me like that. Everyone was always too scared to, but finally someone had. A girl had slugged me and the thing was I just looked at her and took it.  
  
Like a man.  
  
" Sorry to disappoint you, but do you see me laughing any?" The place where she hit me began to sting and I ran my fingers over the spot, imagining the bright red mark that tattooed my pale skin. Well, it was cheaper then a real one and would disappear in a day or so. Just perfect.  
  
" No, your not. Still that doesn't mean that you're not laughing inside. I' am not a fool Kaiba, I know you and what you do." Isis was wiping away the tears with the back of a tanned hand, her body shaking as well as her voice. She was trying to gain control again, but that was impossible now. She had let the cat out of the bag and there was no way to get it back in. Isis was trapped, this time she couldn't walk away. She had to face her feelings and me. I could see that it was killing her to stand here and look at me, every fucking moment that past was like an eternity in itself. Except this time she couldn't predict what would happen next. But she knew the choices; I could walk away or tell her what she wanted to hear so desperately.  
  
That I loved her.  
  
" Then did you know that I would do this?" Reaching out, I wrapped my arm around her small waist and pulled her close to me tightly. Leaning forward, I gently brushed my lips against hers, savoring the taste of her mouth and her. I felt her try to back away and I tightened my grasp on her lips, deepening the kiss as I did so. Feeling her warm breath upon my cheeks and the love in her gaze, so strong that I felt as if I could touch it. She had her hand on my face, gently stroking my cheek and hair with her slender fingers. An electric tingle went up my spine, a thing I never felt before. But I liked it. Our tongues moved together in a sort of harmony, like they were meant to be. Like us.  
  
We broke for air, both of us gasping, but at the same time sorry to have pulled away. Isis's fingers were still brushing against my cheek and my arm showed no sign of moving from its place about her hips. Her blue eyes looked into mine, a smile upon her lips. I think it was the first time I ever saw her smile and man was it beautiful. Her lips parted for a set of pearly whites like no other, I felt myself smirk. I won the match and the girl. I was good.  
  
" Now let me ask you, Isis. Are you happy?"  
  
Her smile widened to its full extent, causing her cheeks to crinkle a bit from the strain of smiling so hard. It didn't make a difference though, she was still pretty. Hell, she was amazing! Leaning forward on her toes, she placed a kiss on my cheek and then on my lips, they tasted sweet. Sweeter then any wine or candy and were better then both. When we pulled away, I ran my fingers down her lips.  
  
" I'll take that as a yes." 


End file.
